


birds singing in the sycamore tree;

by orphan_account



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, pure fluff, tiny lil thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which the boys stay up late to finish homework and Nursey distracts Dex from getting any work done.





	birds singing in the sycamore tree;

Dex is pretty sure his eyeballs are going to fall out their sockets.

He’s been staring at the same page of physics for about twenty minutes. This is all review and should be okay, studying shouldn’t be hard, shouldn’t be such a _struggle._ There was times when Dex would read a passage about gravity and suddenly his brain rattled off in questions like _Why don’t we fall when we go upside down on a roller coaster? Why don’t cannon balls just fall in mid air? Why do things swing around, go up and down, and why do things just-_

He stopped himself, a deep and heavy sigh falling out his mouth. Stress had been catching up with him; with phone calls back home from parents expecting him to do well and with team mates relying on him to keep up–he’s gotten lost in the midst of it all.

“Dex, Dex, _Dex_ –”

Nursey is most definitely half asleep, all his assignments left forgotten on the bed. He pulls Dex out from the piles of notes and highlighters he’s buried himself under and begins to twirl him around the room. Dex realizes that he’s been too lost in thought to realize that Nursey’s been playing some random playlist with random genres. But it’s landed on a classic, the deep and rich voice of Ella Fitzgerald floating softly through the air.

“Nursey, c’mon, stop screwing around I _have_ to get work done-” 

“Chill, Pointdexter. You haven’t been taking any of that crap in for about an hour. You’re barely awake!” Nursey barely holds back a yawn as he pulls Dex closer, slipping his arms around the redhead’s neck. Dex finds his hands naturally at Nursey’s hips.

“See? Dancing is much more fun than science crap.” Dex begins to protest again but is completely defenseless as Nursey begins to nuzzle against his cheek and rests his hand on his shoulders, yawning deeply and quietly. Dex closes his mouth, something heavy in his chest and throat.

“You-you should go to bed soon, Nurse. It’s late.”  
“Only if you come with me.”

Dex feels the coming of a yawn, and this time, doesn’t argue.

Nursey sets his textbooks down gently and buries himself under the covers almost immediately. Dex stands awkwardly until Nursey rolls his eyes and opens them up to let Dex in. They face each other, not quite sure what to do. Nursey inches closer and closer until they breathe the same air, at the same time. 

Dex, peacefully asleep with his arms wrapped around Nursey, forgets all about gravity and physics, and only focuses on the warmth around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and thanks to the anon who sent the prompt! Catch me at my Check Please sideblog @misterbitty


End file.
